The good side in the evil within
by VoodooClown17
Summary: After a fight with Adonis and Terra, both Beast Boy and Raven unleash their evil within them. What they didn't realize is that both of their evil sides are helping them get together. (Rated T for violence and their lovemaking)


**Hello guys:)**

**The last couple of days I stumbled upon a fic about Beast Boy's Beast and Raven's demon side. And it was good. I decided to take a shot to write this one-shot, don't expect it to be long. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Teen/titans/don't/own/I**

* * *

**A good side in the evil within**

Today started out fine. A perfect morning for everyone. Good weather and no crimes in Jump. Until tonight, they received a crime alert and it appears that Adonis and Terra are teaming up together. The Titans think that it was not that bad, but Beast Boy and Raven seems to piss off from this news. But the Titans understand them, Beast Boy hates Adonis and Raven hates Terra. It was not long until they found the duo robbing a bank.

"Terra. Adonis" Robin said through his gritted teeth.

"Miss me?" Terra asked with a child-like voice.

"Yes, I _so_ miss you. Let me give you a hug" Raven answered sarcastically while holding her arms out. Earning chuckles from the team.

"Do I get a hug as well Rae?" Adonis asked. All of them has a confused face. "Yes, I can talk. Thanks to this girl who stole the full development of the chemical, now I could be a beast that can talk"

"A beast that can talk is worse than a beast that could win" replied Beast Boy.

"Titans GO!" Robin ordered. They all launch into action. They thought that this would be easy, but it's not. Only five minutes most of the team were out cold, Cyborg got one of his arm and leg tore out of his body, Starfire is now unconscious on the side with bruises from Terra's rocks and boulders smashed into her and Robin is probably the worst, his body got both cuts and bruises from both of them and blood are still leaking from his wound. He started to heal himself though. Which leaves only two strongest titans, Beast Boy and Raven.

"You attack Beast Boy and I will attack that witch" Terra ordered. The beast nodded. Terra then launched to Raven who is still recovering from her last attack with Adonis.

"What's the matter, witch? Too tired?" Terra asked while throwing boulders at her. Making her dodged and stopped her healing herself. Terra then launches giant boulders at her but she couldn't dodge the boulders and get hit square in the face. Knocking her out.

"One down, two to go" Terra grinned to herself.

Beast Boy is fighting Adonis and he about to lose until he saw Raven got beaten up by Terra then got crushed by giant boulders. This awoke something in him, something _primal. _His only thought is to protect Raven. Then in a flash, he turns into the beast. He fiercely launches into Terra, wanting to kill her. Then out of nowhere, Adonis tackles him in mid-air, launching Beast Boy into the ground.

"Let's fight" Beast Boy growled then he battles with Adonis once more. But a big boulder came out of nowhere hit Beast Boy and knocking him. The beast turns to see Terra levitating in the air, boulders over her head.

"Goodnight Beast Boy" then she controls her boulders to fall on Beast Boy repeatedly, knocking him near unconscious. Adonis then landed punches at him non stop. Making Beast Boy almost cry for help. He then howls once more, before Adonis put him to sleep.

* * *

"Ughh…" Raven groaned. She able to create a shield to protect her, but the pain still hurts her head. She looks from under the boulders to see Beast Boy getting mauled by Adonis. She gaped, she started to shake as her negative emotions flooding her. Rage, fear, sadness all have an impact on her powers. She furiously growled so loud that all of them had heard her. Then suddenly, all of the boulders break into a crumble. And stood there is Raven in her demonic form. Looking at the villain, she could see them shaking in fear, with she enjoyed it.

"**No. One. Hurts. BEAST BOY"** she yelled at them. Walking closer to the two villains with each word. She knows that she probably needs more meditation, but _no one _could hurt Beast Boy.

"Any ideas?" Adonis asked. His fear for Raven is now triple. He is continuing to shake until he saw Terra grinned. Earning his confusion.

"C'mon Adonis. It's just a witch, a single _witch._" She smiled to herself. "Both of us could take her down with _ease_" Adonis then grinned. How could he didn't think about it before? But he's about to be proved wrong within the next seconds.

"**Oh right, how could I forgot him?" **she snapped her fingers. Then they heard howls and in a flash, the beast is up and ready to beat them up. They could feel their throats dried. They don't know what a demon and a beast could do to them.

"What did you do to him, you **witch**" Terra yelled at her. She looks like she still has an affection towards Beast Boy. But he told her he already moved on. So she doesn't worry about him falling for Terra again.

"**Nothing. Just insta-heal, enhance his speed, strength, endurance, intelligence, and reflex. And he seems to **_**love **_**it, right Gar?" **she asked. The teams' eyes widened. They never heard she calling Beast Boy Gar before. But his next move surprised them more.

"**Sure Rae-Rae" **he bent himself down and she lightly kisses his cheek. Right now both villains gulped. They want to surrender, but it looks like nothing is coming out of their mouths.

"**This time let's work together" **she smirks **"If you are doing good in this fight I will give you a reward" **the beast howls. Then they both launched at both villains. Raven sprung her tentacles under her cloak and grab the villain by their throats, a sinister smirked on her face.

Robin: "Raven, stop!"

Cyborg: "No little sis!"

Terra: "I'm sorry Raven! Stop!"

Adonis: "Sorry Rae-Rae. I don't want hugs anymore!"

Try as hard as they tried to knock some sense into her, she seems to not listen. She continues to drag them into her cloak until no parts of their bodies are visible. A full minutes later, their bodies get thrown out of her cloak. Their bodies' shivered uncontrollably. They muttered something like "please stop" and "it's cold". They might need a psychiatrist to help them. But before they could crawl away, the words of the demon sends a chill down his spine.

"**Get them, beloved," **she said to the beast. The team once again widened at her choices of word. She never shows _any _affection towards Beast Boy, yet she called him 'beloved'.

"**Sure thing, hun" **she lightly kissed his cheeks once more. Again, eyes widened at his word. He then picked up his 'prey' then throws them in the air, then he slaps them like a volleyball to Raven. She forms a claw from her dark magic, she then slaps them back at the beast, and they continue to do like this.

"Um…Raven?" Robin asked. Not sure how to ask her.

"**Yes?" **she turned to the team. Looking at them while still hit her prey.

"Could you…Um…" Robin struggles to ask her.

"Could you help us, Raven? We are on the verge of dying and you're still playing with your soon-to-be-husband!" exclaimed Cyborg who is still can't move.

"**What!?" **yelled Raven. She stops playing with her prey at looking at Cyborg, flames in her eyes. The beast also stopped playing with his prey, growling at Cyborg who wetting himself right now.

"**Shh…Shh…"** she strokes his back like a cat, he purrs out of happiness. She smiled at him then said

"**Isn't he cute" **she speaks to herself. Then she seems to remember that her teammates still needs her, she snapped her finger, her team then glows bright blue, seconds later, her team is now back to full health.

"Thank you friend Raven"

"Hey…Um… can I ask you a question?" Robin sheepishly asked. Hearing no response, he continued. "I just wanted to know um… I just want to know how you let your demon side out _and _still have total control of what's going on"

"**Wait" **she turned to Terra and Adonis who is trying to crawl away from them. She summoned a blood-red portal below them, sucking them out.

"Where did you send them Raven?"

"**Darkest pit of the abyss," **she said nonchalantly. When seeing their horrified faces, she bursts out laughing. **"Just kidding guys. Just the police station" **the team sighed. **"For the first question. It's because of both me and my demon side all have the same urge. Which is to protect my beloved here" **she scratches his chin, making him howls in satisfaction.

"What about BB then?" Cyborg

"**I was the same with her, I and the beast is having the same urge is to protect my darling here" **he rubbed her head against her chin causing her to blush.

"**Stop it Gar" **she chuckled. He continued to rub his head against her chin.

"Man, BB and Rae going to _flip_ when they returned to normal" exclaimed Cyborg. Both two of them turns to him immediately.

"**Yeah… about that…" **the beast started.

"**When we returned to ourselves, we can not remember what would happen. So it's **_**your **_**jobs to tell them about tonight, got it?" **everyone nodded. **"Good"**

"Friend Raven, but when will you turn to your normal self?"

"**When we choose to" **the beast answer. **"We have total control but it's up to us when we'll turn back" **

"Alright then, who wants some pizza," Robin asked. Everyone raised their hand except Beast Boy and Raven.

"**Actually, I think this is a perfect time for you to receive your **_**prize**_**" **she looks at him with meaning. He understands.

"**Sure thing honey" **she gently kisses his cheek. Then teleported to gods know where. Leaving the team confused.

"Well…we shouldn't interrupting them tonight" Robin speaks. Making Starfire confused.

"Why?" Starfire asked. Cyborg then answer.

"Because…tonight they gonna doing things that you guys are doing once a week" Cyborg wiggled his eyebrows.

"Righ… wait what!?" Robin asked. Panic in his voice.

"I know boy blunder. I watch it from security cameras"

"Darn it"

* * *

_Raven's room_

In the middle of her room, a red portal opens up and walked out of it is Beast Boy and Raven.

"Very well" her voice softened. Her voice now sounds like her normal self, her appearance is now like normal self but her demon is still controlling her. She started to remove her shoes.

"Are you ready for your _prize?"_ she then removes her cloak. Leaving her leotard exposed.

"For a long time hun" he unbuckled his belt, then removed his pants. Leaving his boxers exposed.

"I just wanted them to fell in love together" Raven sighed.

"I know Raven" Beast Boy sit beside Raven. "But tomorrow," he kisses her with passion. She lets herself melted with the kiss, they rolled until they find themselves on the bed. She removed his shirt and he removed her leotard. Now, she left with her bra and her panties on while Beast Boy is left with his boxers on. But before they could do anything further, she speaks.

"Not yet" he looked the same ways she looks to find a security camera. He smiled, Raven then explode it with her power.

"Now, where were we?"

That night there were multiple earthquakes on the island. And no one has no idea why there was so many.

* * *

_Next day_

Beast Boy woke up in a strange room. He blinks a few times to adjust to the surrounding. Only to find that he was in Raven's room.

'Wha…' he thought, he then turns to see Raven hugging him.

"AHHH!" he screamed. Waking Raven up.

"Wha…WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM" the door then opens to reveal Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire standing in front of the door.

"WHAT IS HE DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Raven yelled.

"Easy there Raven" Cyborg calm her down. "We gonna tell you what happens"

* * *

_10 minutes later _

"Wow…" is all that Raven could say.

"Well… looks like you falling for me" Beast Boy speaks. He now knows the truth.

"Yes. Yes, I do" she blushed then leaned in for the kisses. Forgetting the others.

"Let's go Gar" she started. "We might be fast enough for some walk in the park"

"Sure thing, honey" she grabbed his arm, then teleported out of the room.

"Well, it looks like today is going to be a start of something new"

In the park, Beast Boy and Raven are sitting on a bench in silence. All having their own world.

'It looks like that no matter how evil we are' he thought

"We still have a good side in the evil within us" she continued like she could read his thoughts. She then leans in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Author's note**

**It was quite good to be honest, it wasn't as good as Leave in my personal thoughts but who am I to judge? The hard part of this story is fighting and second is romance. I SUCKS at those things. If you have any suggestions. Write a review. If you want to talk to me, PM'd me. I'll try to answer when I have time. But until then...**

**See you next time:)**


End file.
